Catching Snowflakes
by Kaleyanne
Summary: Yukina wants to catch a snowflake, but she'll settle for a ferry girl instead! YukinaxBotan.


Catching Snowflakes  
  
Yukina scooped up a snowball, admiring the perfect white fluff. It had been such a pleasant surprise, to go to sleep, and then wake up to the world as white as her birth lands. The ice and snow she remembered was beautiful, but this human world frost, coupled with the laughing, rosy-cheeked Botan at her side?  
  
Breathtaking.  
  
The snow demon smiled fondly at the cheery ferry girl, who was currently attempting to build a snowman and a snow angel at the same time. Yukina could not help but giggle at the charming sight of Botan, grin wide and ponytail askew, blinking snowflakes out of her light pink eyes.  
  
Yukina was stirred from her admiration of Botan by the bigger girl grabbing her arm. "Come on!" Botan laughed. She wrapped her arms around the tiny demon and threw them both into the snow bank.  
  
Yukina coughed and sputtered, attempting to shake the frozen water out of her hair. "Botan-san!" she exclaimed, surprised. "I wasn't ready for that."  
  
"Which was the whole point!" the very un-grim Grim Reaper informed her, matter-of-factly.  
  
Yukina blinked. "...Oh." She snuggled back into Botan's embrace, and let the Grim Reaper position them both on their backs, gazing at the cloudy sky. Snowflakes still sprinkled down from above, and Yukina stuck her tongue out experimentally, trying to catch one. She had seen Kazuma and Keiko doing it the last time they all played together in the snow.  
  
Botan smiled at the sight of little Yukina trying to catch a snowflake, when she could create them herself at a moment's notice. The novelty of catching one was all she wanted, and it was so adorable. Yukina in general was very adorable, with her big, innocent red eyes, and unassuming air. Her ignorance of things in the human world was also means for many moments of cuteness that made Botan feel like melting into a puddle of sticky ferry girl.  
  
Absently, Botan buried her face in Yukina's soft green hair, cuddling as much of the demon as she could. Yukina was also very soft, like fresh powder snow. She was about as big as a My Size Barbie Doll, which was nowhere near Botan's size at all.  
  
But that was okay. That made carrying her around so much easier.  
  
Disappointed that no snowflake had fallen close enough, Yukina closed her tiny mouth and just rolled over so that she and Botan were face to face. Yukina liked Botan's face. It always smiled, and besides that, was very pretty. Very pretty. Pretty enough to kiss, on occasion.  
  
Now seemed like a good occasion, Yukina mused, pressing her tiny lips to Botan's bright red cheek.  
  
Botan giggled, hugging Yukina's waist tighter. She was so cute when she took the initiative!  
  
Yukina blushed shyly at Botan's enthusiastic reaction. It usually was Botan who did the hugging and kissing between them. Especially in public. It surprised the demon to no end, how bold her girlfriend could be. Pulling her by the hand and kissing her in the middle of Koenma's office, with Hiei present, was just one example of Botan's bravery.  
  
Luckily, Hiei had only smoked at the ears a little, before a laughing Kurama had dragged him out. Probably towards a supply closet.  
  
Yukina sighed. Why couldn't she be as brave? It confused her.  
  
Botan tugged her collar gently. "Yukina-chan, look up, quickly. Open your mouth, the snow is falling faster!"  
  
Yukina moved back so that she faced the sky, eager to taste a fresh snowflake. She gripped Botan's hands, laid calmly over her stomach, and closed her eyes. Her tiny tongue sat still in wait...  
  
Underneath her, Yukina felt Botan shift into a sitting position. She let herself lean against the ferry girl's torso, still keeping their hands entwined indefinitely. She was convinced Botan was a good-luck charm. So many nice things happened to her when the ferry girl was involved.  
  
Not really paying attention, Yukina was vaguely aware of Botan's forehead resting against her neck. The ferry girl was holding her a little tighter, getting all the cuddle-time she could. Yukina didn't really mind, Botan was good at cuddling.  
  
Botan smiled to herself, at Yukina's determination to catch the snow. Slowly, she moved her face up to Yukina's chin, and nuzzled the bottom of her snowy cheek. Yukina merely leaned against her a little more, rubbing her cheek against Botan's forehead.  
  
Botan huffed mentally. Well if that was how she wanted to play...  
  
Sitting straight again, Botan maneuvered the little ice maiden so that they were face to face; shocked red eyes staring into eager pink ones.  
  
"Botan-san...!"  
  
Botan cut off the statement by pressing against the cold lips of the ice maiden, kissing her as sweetly as she knew how.  
  
As Botan pushed her back into the snow, Yukina, startled but pleased, kissed her back, thinking simply...  
  
'This is much better than catching a snowflake.' 


End file.
